The present invention is concerned with a process for the catalytic oxidation of allylic groups. Such reactions are fundamentally of great interest in organic chemistry since they are used in the most varied fields of application, e.g., in the manufacture of steroids, vitamins, odorant substances, carotinoids and the like.
Metal oxides, for example manganese dioxide, chromic acid or chromates, have frequently been used in the known art for the oxidation of allylic groups. Further, catalytic oxidations with oxygen or air are known, whereby metal compounds, for example cobalt, manganese, lanthanum or rhodium compounds, have been used as the catalysts.
However, the previously known processes frequently gave unsatisfactory yields and led to ecological damage by the resulting metal salts. Moreover, the products usually contained traces of metal compounds, which is undesirable especially in the manufacture of pharmaceuticals, food additives and feed additives.